


Loud Little Plum

by SomeStoryWriter



Series: RoChu [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Loud Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Qiuyan, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Russia (Hetalia), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeStoryWriter/pseuds/SomeStoryWriter
Summary: Qiuyan feels the need to prove that Viktor isn't the bad boyfriend people say he is. What better way to drive this point home than by letting everyone hear just how happy they are together?





	Loud Little Plum

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, an anon asked: "Loud sex/knowing someone can hear with 2p nyo china and 2p russia?"
> 
> Here it is!

Qiuyan clung to Viktor’s arm. She was afraid to get lost in a country that wasn’t hers. She had her phone with GPS and many emergency contacts, but still, she didn’t want to get in trouble again. 

“My brother’s at a meeting, so we should have the place to ourselves,” Viktor grumbled.  
  
“Oh! Can we bake cookies?”  
  
“Ivan will come after me if you burn the kitchen down.”  
  
She pouted. “I bet he lets brother Yao use it.”   
  
“Yes, but Yao can actually cook.”  
  
“That’s mean!” She buried her face in his arm. “I’m very good at using the microwave.”  
  
“Wow, such talent.”  
  
Qiuyan had to almost run to keep up with Viktor’s long strides. By the time they reached the big house, she was out of breath. Viktor opened the door and walked in. He picked a coat hanger from the rack, knowing Qiuyan wouldn’t be able to reach. “I should install stools for you. Would spare me the trouble of having to bring everything down to you.”  
  
She put her coat on the hanger and gave it to Viktor to hang up. “Then again, it’s easier for me to pick up everything you drop.” 

Viktor snorted and led the way to his little part of the house. He tended to live in his bedroom, stocked with food and drinks. There was a big screen on the wall and he had no shortage of games either. He lowered himself sideways on the worn out couch in the corner, his legs taking up most of the space.

“My brother says that having a TV in your bedroom is the end of good sleep,” Qiuyan said, curling up on the bit of couch left for her.

“Then you must first have good sleep.” He yawned.

“I don’t mind if you fall asleep during the movie. I know how tired you are.”  
Viktor grabbed the remote. “What do you want to watch?”

“Something scary.” With Viktor there to hold her, she felt much tougher than usual. 

“Scary, huh?” He smirked. Qiuyan’s definition of scary was the pink elephants in Winnie the Pooh. He opened Netflix. He had set it to Russian so Qiuyan couldn’t tell when he selected family pictures suitable for her poor soft heart.

“Is that the scary movie collection?”

“It is,” he said, browsing the PG-13. He’d seen most of them already so he could judge whether Qu-Qu would like them or not. He wouldn’t make the same mistake as when he put on Finding Nemo. He suspected she still had nightmares from the opening.

“What about that one?”

Viktor had to stifle a chuckle. She was pointing at The Little Mermaid. “It’s about a mermaid who wants to have legs, so she makes a deal with an evil witch.”

“That sounds scary…”

“You’re up for it?” 

She nodded, straightening her back. “I can do this.”

Viktor set up the language and subtitles and started the movie. Qiuyan wrapped herself in one of the blankets that were folded on the armrest. Viktor never told her that he’d bought those blankets for this exact purpose. Instead, he grabbed the sushi roll that was Qiuyan and pulled her close.

Viktor ended up dozing off during the middle part of the movie. He woke from Qiuyan shuddering and crawling deeper into his arms. “Scared?”

“No,” she said, even though she was peeking at the TV from behind his arm.

Viktor watched idly how the main characters went out onto the sea for the final battle. He held up a popcorn for Qiuyan, and she ate it from his hand without looking away from the screen. He took a handful for himself and then gave some to her again.

“Thirsty.” 

Viktor grabbed some orange juice—which he always had in stock in case Qiuyan dropped by—and held the straw to her lips. She took a few sips. “The prince isn’t going to die, is he? He needs to marry Ariel.”

Viktor rubbed her back as the climax unfolded. By the time the credits rolled, she had almost disappeared in her blankets. “I did it! I watched it all the way!”

“You’re getting better at watching scary movies.”

She sat up and stretched, letting the blanket fall off. “I want tea.”

“Then go get some cups from downstairs.” 

She kissed his cheek and slid off the couch. She darted downstairs, to the kitchen, but stopped when she heard familiar voices. 

“So, how can you tell if your brother is at home?”

“I can’t really. I just put out food and see if it disappears.”

She hid around a corner as Ivan and Kuro came into sight.

“I hope I’m not disturbing him.”

“Don’t worry, Viktor doesn’t have much to do. Those bags under his eyes aren’t from actual activity.”

Qiuyan had to suppress a little scoff. Were they talking badly about her hunny bunny cuddle bear?

“I heard he’s hooked up with Yao’s sister.”

“Yeah, I keep finding her shoes here.”

“I would keep an eye on that if I were you. Yao will come after you if your brother does something freaky to that girl.” 

Qiuyan clenched her fists. As if Viktor would ever hurt her!

“I know. Yao should have a good talk with her. My brother can’t be good for her…”

She huffed and marched back upstairs. What did Ivan think he was talking about? Viktor could never close an eye because of how loudly his brother was going at it, with Yao nonetheless. It was time to make a point, to silence them once and for all. 

Qiuyan stormed into the bedroom.

“Did we run out of teacups?”

“No.” She slammed the door shut, but then decided to open it again.

“What’s wrong? I can see the steam rising from your buns.”

She took a deep breath and jumped onto the couch, which was claimed entirely by Viktor’s legs, and straddled him.

“What are you—”

She kissed him, cupping his face. Viktor was surprised for a moment, but then closed his eyes and held her at her waist. She pulled back and started undoing her buns.

“Are we…”

“Yes.” She let her hair fall down her shoulders. For Qiuyan’s sake, they didn’t sleep together too often, but now it was about time for some action.

Viktor leaned up and kissed along her neck, burying his face in her hair. She bit her lip and slipped her hands under his shirt. Viktor made quick work of her qipao and lifted her up, getting up from the couch. He took a few steps before landing on the bed with her. He kissed down to her breasts, his hands fumbling with the hook of her bra. She wrapped her legs around him, contemplating her next move.

First of all, she had to let Ivan know what it was like to have to listen to your brother having sex. She also had to prove to Ivan and Kuro and everyone else that she and Viktor were doing wonderfully together. Then, her hunny bunny cuddle bear wouldn’t be treated so poorly anymore.

Now, there was just one problem: Qiuyan happened to be very soft-spoken. Even if she tried, it was unlikely that she’d make an impression on anyone downstairs. So, it was Viktor who was going to have to scream out for the both of them.

Viktor managed to unhook her bra and she cast it aside. She then pulled off her leggings and her panties, leaving her completely naked. Viktor sat back for a moment to admire her. She never failed to entice him. He let his gaze slide down her silky hair, over her small but perky breasts, down to the thin layer of fuzz between her legs. He licked his lips, his pants growing tighter around his bulge.

Qiuyan crawled closer and unbuckled his pants, pulling them off with his help. She got rid of his shirt and boxers as well and was about to latch her lips onto his hard cock.

“Wait.”

She looked up at him. 

“You first, little plum.” He gently pushed her down, caging her against the mattress, staring down at her hungrily. 

“There’s something I should tell you first.”

“Something so important it can’t wait until you’re beyond a panting mess?”

She dragged a finger over his chest. “Ivan and Kuro are downstairs. They think we’re not happy together. Maybe we should… make a statement.”

He smirked. “Maybe we should.”

“You’re louder, so I need to please you while you make a noise.”

“I think we should do the opposite.” He cupped one of her breasts and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. “Everyone knows how soft you are. So, it will make more of an impact if they hear you moaning your lungs out.”

She thought about it. “You think you can do it?”

“Well, we won’t know until we try.” He snaked his hands around to her ass. “Ready for your big performance?”

She nodded.

Viktor latched onto her neck, nibbling and sucking at all her sensitive spots. She moaned softly. “This is not the time to hold back, darling.”

Qiuyan nodded and cleared her throat. Viktor squeezed her ass and she yelped. He moved lower and took one of her nipples into his mouth; how delicious her skin tasted. Her toes curled and her fingers found their way to his hair again. 

Oh, how Viktor loved this small body. Sure, he had to be more careful, but taking the time had proven to be very much worth it. He twirled his tongue around her nipple, massaging her ass, unable to stop himself from grinding against her.

Qiuyan let out a slightly louder moan. Viktor moved down, nipping along her stomach, spreading her legs apart. He flicked his tongue over her clit, drawing more noises from her. “That’s it…”

She blushed and arched her back as his lips grazed over her sensitive spot. He sucked on it, causing a definitely loud moan to escape from her. He kept teasing her, making her lovely sounds fill the room… 

* * *

Ivan led Kuro up the stairs. “He’s probably in his room. He always is.”

“I can respect his need for priva—” Kuro stopped when he heard sounds coming from upstairs. “Do you hear that?”

Ivan listened. “It sounds like…” His face flushed bright red.

Kuro smirked. “Seems I am disturbing after all.”

“I am so sorry, this…”

“Oh, Viktor!”

Kuro snickered. “If we don’t want anyone to get gruesomely murdered, it’s best if we don’t say anything to Yao.”

Ivan nodded. “Let’s go back downstairs.”

“You go downstairs, I want to—”

Ivan grabbed Kuro and dragged him away. 

* * *

Qiuyan thought she might lose her voice. Viktor had long finished pleasing her with his mouth, and now he was up to his balls inside her. Or, as far as her small body would allow. 

She could barely look around her with his body engulfing hers whole. His cock hit all her sweet spots without fail, his hot breath burning against her neck. Oh, this girl, this body, he’d devour her whole if he could. He sped up a bit, rewarded by a loud moan sounding like his name. She was the only thing that could get him to be so active.

Qiuyan grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, swallowing his moans and grunts. She pulled him closer, moving her hips to his, as her climax built. Viktor went a little faster, a little harder, not sure how much longer he could hold it in. 

The bed protested from the force with which he claimed her as his own. He bit and sucked her like a crazed animal, starved for ages. Her body was so small, yet she took him so well, like she was sculpted for him to fit perfectly inside. He would always be hungry for her. For his little plum.

Qiuyan took a moment to be grateful for all her yoga sessions as she folded herself up, trying to take him just a little more, a little deeper inside. The pain was never a problem. As long as she could feel his thick cock inside her, she’d beg for more.

Viktor pulled at her hair and went for the climax, dizzy and breathless. Qiuyan screamed as he hit her sweet spot with a force that would leave her hips bruised for sure. “K-Keep going…!” She breathed, so close, her legs shaking, her hands trying to hold onto him somehow.

Viktor only nodded and buried his face in her neck, feeling her body writhe beneath him.

With a final loud scream, she clenched around him, her back arching impossibly high, her nails digging in his skin. He kept up for a few more thrusts until he too went over the edge, pressing her against him.

She panted and went limp on the bed, the world spinning around her. “That was better than tea…”

Viktor chuckled and wiped her sweaty hair aside. “Stay here, I’ll get an ice pack.”

She tried to sit up. “I don’t need an… Yes, I do.” She rubbed her sore behind. 

“We need to fix you up for the next round.”

“Next round?”

He smirked. “Kuro is only the first guest to come over today.”

She lit up. “We can show others how happy we are?”

“If you’re up for it, of course.”

She hugged him. She’d make sure no one would ever underestimate her hunny bunny cuddle bear again.  


End file.
